Another Harry Potter Story
by twinsrock
Summary: This story is set in the world of Harry Potter- after his chronicles- but from a teacher's point of view...
1. Before the Great Hall

From the World of Harry Potter: After the Epilogue*

Written by Makenna Knighton

*Note: The train leaves on September 1st. This means Chapters 1 and 2 are actually before the Epilogue and 3, is on the same day as the Epilogue written in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

Chapter 1: Before the Great Hall

Angela Kroft walked unsurely into the Hogwarts Headmasters' Room, trying to appear cool and confident. Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke.

"I heard you were in need of a Charms teacher?" This was actually not true. She had not merely heard it, but received an owl saying that she was a possible choice for teacher.

Headmaster Short turned around. "Celina?" he asked loudly, and then lowered his voice to a mutter, "Didn't think you'd be back so soon."

Angela's mouth shrank to half its normal size. "No, Angela Kroft," She said in a tight, cool voice that plainly said, _I want nothing to do with her._

"Aah, jolly good," Short grinned and shuffled through his papers. "Ravenclaw graduate, top of your year with Miss Celina Springley, how nice…Angela Christine Richardson previously, been married to Robert Kroft, a Ravenclaw 2 years younger, for 4 years this November…"

He paused in his recitation and peered down at Angela, glasses on the edge of his nose. "Planning on having any kids?"

"I- I don't know, sir," Angela squeaked, feeling that this was a most awkward question. "Most likely."

"Good," He said, reclining back. "Always good to have plenty of Ravenclaws on hand."

Angela held back the urge to laugh. It sounded like he had actual ravens' claws. "Well," she started, clearing her throat, "Will-"

"I get on with it? Of course, let's see….you got an E on your Defense against the Ark Arts O.W.L."

Angela felt that this was irrelevant to the conversation. "I had an O in everything else, besides Divination," she said, a trifle defensively.

"Yes, yes, that's fine…how did you like that class?"

"Divination? Er, Trelawney was a _fine_ teacher," Angela answered, a little too quickly.

"No, no, Defense against the Dark Arts."

"It was fine. Yes, I enjoyed most of my Professors, but with many of them I felt I could have taught better." Now she felt embarrassed. Why was she telling him this? He had been in sixth year (Hufflepuff) when she entered Hogwarts; he had _had _some of those professors.

Pleasure was evident on Short's face. "Very good, very good…"

"But, what does my liking of Defense against the Dark Arts have to do with me applying for Charms teacher, sir?"

"Feel free to call me Martin, Angela," Short said with a small smile. "Or Short, if you prefer."

"I already know a Martin," Angela explained, "but Short will do just fine."

Short gave a small little cough. "Now, back to what you saying before?"

"Yes, I believe I came to discuss becoming Charms teacher, and yet you seem most interested in my DADA history?" Angela phrased her statement as a question.

"Well, you see…" Short trailed off awkwardly. "Miss Springley is already occupying that position."

Even a Muggle (who had never heard of Legilimency) surely would have known exactly what Angela was thinking, had they seen her face.

"But I _can _offer you Defense against the Dark Arts. And," Short added grandly, ignoring Angela's murderous expression, "a spot as Head of Ravenclaw House."

Angela gasped, focusing in on only one thing: a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, head of Ravenclaw? "But…it's _always _been Charms!"

"Oh, it could still be Charms." Short explained, "If you refuse, Celina will be Head and I will find another teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts."

An image played through Angela's head of Celina Springley with a smug smile as Headmaster Short told her the news.

"No, no, I must accept." Angela said immediately. "I will see you in the Great Hall on September 1st." And, feeling there was nothing more to say, she left.

The morning of August 31 dawned bright and sunny. Angela awoke to the sound of soft footsteps outside her door. She sat up, puzzled. Brian was _never _up before her!

"Happy Birthday, dear!" Brian announced, walking into their bedroom. "I brought you your favorite meal." He set a tray on her lap.

Angela surveyed the selection with jubilance: chocolate chip pancakes, turkey bacon, one link of sausage, a perfectly ripe banana... "Oh, Brian!" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Not much of a birthday snog," Brian said, but he soon got his desire.

"What else did you get me?" Angela teased once they had finished eating (Brian had a tray of his own).

"A shopping trip in Diagon Alley?" Brian phrased it like a question, although he had been "getting" her this same thing for several years.

"Sounds great!" Angela announced. And they were off.

Angela and Brian, hand in hand, walked down Diagon Alley. Angela couldn't help but laugh at the sight of last-minute Hogwarts shoppers. "Just think, those are going to be my students tomorrow!" She said to herself.

"So what would you like?" Brian asked her.

"I need a couple basic spell books," Angela began.

Brian stared at her. "Why?"

"To know what my students' knowledge is." She explained. "It's been so long since I've been at school, or had anything to do with kids of this age…"

Brian nodded. "Are you okay to get your books alone? I…um…"

Angela tried to suppress her smile. Brian had had a feud with Tom Junior (the bartender's son) while they were at Hogwarts and he did not like going near him.

"Sure," She answered him. "Meet me here in an hour and a half, is that alright?"

"Are you going to spend too much?" Brian asked worriedly.

"I've already budgeted for it," Angela laughed. "Go."

And so he did. Angela waved until he was out of sight. After a few other errands, she walked over to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

As she entered the store, a bell jingled. The store mirrored its owner- friendly and rather small. Frugal as she was, Angela decided it would be best to search in the back, where the clearance was. Usually she could find something to suit her back here. But today, nothing really caught her eye. So, Angela went to plan B.

"Madame Malkin?" Angela asked as Madame toddled over, looking harried. "How are you?" Angela added kindly.

"I just finished fitting some kids for their school robes. You'd think they could get some before today…" She trailed off. "So what would you like?"

"Well, I could really use a new dress robe…"

At this Madame Malkin looked positively delighted. "Wait here, honey! I have something that's just perfect."

Angela waited obediently. _Oh, I do hope I like it. It would be very rude to refuse something that she thinks is "perfect" for me_. She thought.

Madame Malkin returned, holding a woman's dress robe in Ravenclaw blue.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Angela exclaimed.

"I can give it to you for 13 Galleons, 18 Sickles." Madame Malkin added tantalizingly.

"I must try it on!" Angela Apparated away. She came back a few minutes later.

Madame Malkin said simply, "It is for you," when she saw Angela wearing it.

Angela paid her the according amount. "Thank you for everything!" She said as she walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Angela tapped her foot impatiently. _Where is Brian?_ _He's almost fifteen minutes late_, she thought.

Just as she was about to pull out her two-way mirror, a small _Pop _sounded and Brian Apparated next to her.

"Sorry, dear," He panted.

Angela demanded, "Why are you late?"

"I met one of my co-workers," Brian said vaguely. And, try as she might, this was the only information that Angela could get out of him.


	2. The Great Hall

Chapter 2: The Great Hall

Angela shivered with excitement as she walked into the Great Hall. It had been 15 years since she had been in here!

When she saw the Ravenclaw table, decked out in blue and bronze, she felt an urge to go there. It felt odd indeed for Angela to take her place in the staff row. She turned to the students filing in, attempting to recognize who they were. She muttered their names to herself, surprised at how many she knew.

"Practicing up your spells?" Celina Springley said nastily, drumming her fingers, with hot pink nails (that matched her dress robe, which was more like a designer Muggle dress), on the table. "You never had as much of a memory as I do."

"That's extremely true," Angela said sarcastically.

Celina looked surprised, obviously not catching the sarcasm. "Yes, your husband must have talked some sense into you! Must have been horrible for his parents, him being with someone like you. He had good potential, too…"

"Excuse me?" If Angela was a volcano, she would have erupted just then.

"Are you getting a little hard of hearing, my dear? I really don't want to repeat…I guess you'll have to go without my comment…"

"What a horrible tragedy." Angela said, then pointedly looked away.

"Oh, Victorie Weasley? Yes, such a shame that there's still Weasleys coming…you'd think they would have died out by now, with their level of smarts. Did you know, in all these years, they've _never _had a Ravenclaw? Not even once?"

"I was not looking at Victore Weasley!" Angela raised her voice. "And I think the Weasleys are just fine. You know, Voldemort might still be around if it weren't for them!"

Celina gave a pathetic laugh. "Dear me, what could a family like_ that_ do against him?"

"Have you not read 'An Account of the Success of Harry Potter', written by Padma Patil Cummings?" Angela could not keep the sharpness out of her voice. "It says in there, clear as day, that 'the Weasleys played a huge role in the defeat of this dark wizard, and sacrificed much also'."

"I heard that one of them died." Celina said unsympathetically (Angela noticed she hadn't answered the question about reading the book). She wrinkled her nose. "One of those little joke shop boys? Frank and Greg, or something?"

Angela was plainly disgusted. "Fred and George Weasley ran the joke shop, yes. Fred was killed while fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, and George lost an ear earlier that year. George now runs the shop with his little brother Ron, and they are both married with kids."

"And I'm sure their kids will all be in _Gryffindor_." Celina said, as if this was the most horrible crime someone could commit. "I mean, they're _purebloods _who aren't in Slytherin, and not even smart enough for Ravenclaw!"

_Maybe it would be nice for the Weasleys to have a Ravenclaw, _Angela thought. _I would enjoy having one in my house…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is the start of a new year at Hogwarts!" Headmaster Short announced, silencing all conversations.

Students cheered, the loudest coming from Short's own fifth-year daughter in Hufflepuff, who promptly looked embarrassed.

"The very best of evenings to you! To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year of magical education is in store for you." Short announced grandly. He then continued, "Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are pleased to welcome several new members of our staff this year. First, our new Charms professor …Miss Celina Springley!"

Polite applause was given by most everyone, though it was not overly loud. Angela and several others, who knew Celina, sat rigidly in their seats, hands folded in their laps.

"But we are having a little bit of a twist…for our Charms teacher is _not_ Head of Ravenclaw, as usual," Short continued. "Instead, it is Miss Angela Kroft, who will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

This time the applause was mixed with confused and delighted gasps. Angela heard a distinctive whisper from the Ravenclaw table, "I knew it'd be her. I wouldn't want that Springley person anyway."

Angela could not stop a smile from forming on her face.

"And now," Short finished, "Let the feast begin!"

Mountains of food appeared on the plates. Angela gazed out at all the many students. Suddenly she felt worried: she was going to have to learn every single one of their names!


	3. Classes, Classes, Classes

Chapter 3: Classes, Classes, Classes

With a slightly nervous expression, Angela watched as her students filed in. It was her very first class-ever (and of course, it was with Slytherins~ second-year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs)!

_Why did I ever open that letter? _She thought miserably. _Why did I accept? And, most importantly, why did Short think I could _ever _do this?_

The last pupil took their seat. Angela, feeling a surge of energy, grabbed her seating chart that was on her clipboard and strode to the front of the room (from her desk in the corner), looking cool and confident.

"Welcome to your first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Angela announced. "I am here to teach you all the spells and charms for defending yourselves, and when and where to use-" She paused, and her voice became stern. "Boys, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"

Her remark was meant for two Slytherin boys who were sitting in the back row. One, she recognized: Keenan; the other, upon a glance at her seating chart, was proved to be named Jacob.

"Not particularly, Angela," Keenan answered airily, the opposite of Jacob, who simply looked petrified.

Angela glared at him. "One more toe out of line, Mr. Nelson, and you will be in detention."

(Several Hufflepuffs gasped.)

Keenan merely grinned. "Surely you wouldn't want to do that, my dad'll get on your case."

"_All _students must address me as Professor Kroft," Angela said, with a steely glance at Keenan. How had he known her first name? "_Even _if they believe that their _daddy _will come and save them."

Most of the Slytherins laughed; Narcissa called out, "Good one, Professor!" Angela resolved never to sink that low again (surely she had done something dreadful if a Malfoy was praising her), but she truly had been appalled at Keenan's behavior.

Angela quickly changed the subject, as the students, talking and laughing amongst themselves, were losing interest. The rest of the lesson mainly consisted of telling Angela's classroom rules and expectations. Towards the end, she told them:

"I would like for you all to fill out a homework sheet I have prepared. It is mainly for you to tell me what you already know about my subject, and what you would like to learn. Do _not _look in your textbooks for the information for 'what you know', if I suspect you do have we will have a nice little quiz."

Several students groaned.

"Mr. Longbottom," Angela asked, "Will you pass out the papers? They are in a stack on my desk."

"Yes, Professor Kroft." Garrett, as he had been nearly late, was sitting in the back corner of the room. As he walked up the aisle to grab the papers, a Slytherin boy stuck out their leg. Not expecting it, he tripped, causing more laughter from the Slytherins. One said loudly, "He can't even pass out papers without making a blunder of it. Taking after yer old dad, eh, Garrett?"

"If you mean that he is brave and kind, than yes, he is exactly like his father!" Amanda Hills, a Hufflepuff, retorted. Garrett shot her a grateful look as he passed out papers.

The bell sounded just as Garrett had found his seat again. Angela called good-byes to her students, feeling that the class had been, for the most part, successful.

Angela found herself with a class of second-year students again less than 24 hours later. She felt that this lesson would go much more smoothly.

"Today is your first Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson." She started confidently.

The Gryffindors, having expected a more dramatic beginning, looked disappointed. Most of the Ravenclaws, however, seemed satisfied; after all, this was their head of house. Angela, determined, plowed on.

"I will be teaching you everything you need to know to defend yourself against all potentially harmful spells."

"You mean, defend, like in Quidditch?" A Gryffindor asked.

Angela considered. "I suppose it is similar." She said. "It is easier to play defense than offense, is it not?"

Many students nodded their heads.

"The same is true for Defense Against the Dark Arts," Angela continued. She felt pleased that she had been able to come up with such a good answer to the question, especially since she was not terribly familiar with the sports topic. "All you must do is defend yourself, and possibly others, while the Dark wizard or witch has to think up the spells and conduct them in a good manner. Many times they also have the restrictions of their master's orders."

A Gryffindor boy, with a longish face and messy hair, raised his hand. Angela had to check her seating chart before saying, "Yes, Mr. Wells?"

"Isn't this class not, like, important anymore, since Voldemort's, like, dead? Plus shouldn't, like, Harry Potter be teaching us?"

Angela was taken aback by this startling comment. "Firstly, Mr. Wells," She said, attempting to keep the edge from under her voice, "you shall always address me as 'Professor'. That goes for everyone."

She paused to catch her breath. "Next, Defense Against the Dark Arts is _always_ important. You must know what to do in every possible situation in case it ever comes up. Besides, you will never be an Auror if you don't receive top grades in this class."

Several gasps were heard; becoming an Auror was the top goal of many of the first-years.

"And then, Mr. Potter need not teach if he doesn't want to." Her eye instantly went to Albus Potter, who, by the looks of him, was trying to hide behind the desk. "I do believe he's rather busy, isn't that so, Albus?"

"Yes, Professor," Albus said, sounding miserable. "He's very busy, an Auror and all that, you know."

Angela continued giving them information. Just as she had hoped, this class had much less disruptions. Angela was able to get the students' homework papers out and allow them ten minutes to work on it.

As soon as the bell rang, Angela took her seating chart and started memorizing names.

Angela, after all her classes of the day were finally done, was looking for a book in the restricted section of the library. The conversations of students drifted over to her. They were mostly gossip about students and teachers; Angela particularly 'heard' the ones about Professors Kroft and Springley.

"That Springley person…how'd she ever get to be a teacher?" A girl, third or fourth year by the looks of her, asked her friend. "She's sure smart enough, but with a mouth like that…"

Angela found it rather hard to not laugh. But she did, as the next part was about her.

The girl continued, "Professor Kroft…she's much calmer and less talkative. But her class is a tad boring, at least I know in Professor Springley's that I'll never fall asleep."

Then she turned around, and who was standing there but Angela, clutching her book. The girl's face turned white. "Hello, Professor Kroft," She said softly.

"You needn't lower your voice, you were talking quite loudly a moment ago." Angela said coldly.

The girl shot a panicked glance at her friend, who was supposedly reading her Divination book.

"Miss…"

"Myers," The girl supplied. "Angela Myers, fourth year Hufflepuff."

The corners of Angela's mouth creeped upwards.

Angela Myers demanded, "Why are you smiling?"

"We share a name," Angela said simply.

"We do?" Angela Myers became pleased. "How wonderful! I must go tell all my friends!"

Angela watched as she scampered away. Only later would she realize that this clever girl (why wasn't she a Ravenclaw?) had completely got out of a scolding for gossiping about teachers.


	4. Angela's Letter to Brian

Chapter 4: Angela's Letter to Brian

Dear Brian,

I hope you are busy at work and that you are not missing me too badly. I cannot wait to see you at Christmastime. Please tell me any news. As for me, I don't have much to say, except…

There is something on my conscience that has been bothering me. Do you remember my birthday shopping trip in Diagon Alley? While I was there, I overheard part of a conversation while in the Leaky Cauldron (yes, I went in there, no, I don't think either Tom noticed me). I thought it of little importance until I realized that one of the conversationalists was none other than the Potions teacher, Benjamin Price. Here is how it went, the parts I heard anyways:

**Price:** What is my assignment?

**Other:** None so far. I'll keep you posted. But, as always, you need to watch out and be observant.

**Price:** Very well. Master truly has nothing for me to do, say, at the Sorting?

**Other:** I like how your mind works. However, you shouldn't be so hasty. You have to be careful, or else.

**Price:** I understand. I'll send an owl regularly.

**Other:** Will do.

What do you think of this? I really have no idea. Benjamin, as he's asked me to call him, seems to be a nice, ordinary man.

Your ever-loving wife,

P.S. I'll send another letter next week!


	5. Suspicions

Chapter 5: Suspicions

Any of the students who paid attention to their Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher would notice a change in her after September 10th. Her handwriting was shakier when she wrote on the board, and she obviously was nervous about something. Their DADA homework dwindled, and they started doing more on their own.

"Professor Kroft?" Angela Myers asked in class one day.

Now that the two had had their 'Heart-to-heart chat', as the fourth-years referred to it, they had become closer than a normal teacher-student relationship. Angela Myers liked to get extra help and attention from her teacher, while Angela Kroft liked hearing a student's view of her class and the other staff members (_especially _Professor Price). Ravenclaws now had a bitter jealousy of Angela Myers, wishing that their Head of House might like one of them better.

"Yes, Angie?" This was how they had decided to do it; Angela Myers had adopted a new nickname.

"Can we have a chat today?" Angie asked, none too quietly.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Angela sounded apologetic. "I have several O.W.L. students coming in for extra help with their work."

Angie couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. "That's okay," She said hollowly. "Friday, then?"

"Sure, Angie, that will be fine."

This was all Angie wanted; she beamed as all her friends looked at her enviously. It was no secret that many of the girls wanted to be chums with their female professor closest to their age (Celina is several months older).

The rest of the class period passed quite smoothly; even the Slytherin boys were behaving nicely. Angela decided to reward them with a rare compliment.

"Your class has been performing very well today," Angela told her students. "I have no doubt that most of you will think the O.W.L.S. quite easy if you continue to work like this."

"Thank you, Professor Kroft!" The class chorused together.

"You're welcome. And, now, for homework, practice; I expect you all to know the Chapter 2 material by tomorrow."

The bell rang, so the students, buzzing with conversations, left the classroom. Angela sank back into her chair with a sigh- another class was finally over.

It was dinner time in the Great Hall. The food had just appeared on the plates, and students were hungrily devouring their share. Angela kept (fairly indiscreetly) glancing over at Professor Price.

"Pr-Benjamin," Angela corrected herself, "Are you feeling…normal?"

Benjamin gave an odd, hollow laugh. "What a very nice question indeed," He said, then quickly turned to the teacher on his other side.

Angela puzzled over his vague answer. Did he mean that he was not feeling well? Or that he felt that he was odd? Whichever it was, surely he could have said it straight out…

"My dearest dear Angie," Celina crooned, interrupting Angela's thoughts, "How are you?"

Angela attempted to look civil. "You know I dislike that nickname," She said loftily.

"Oh, dear!" Celina said with fake concern. "I suppose I won't use it then." She raised her voice. "But I _asked_, how are you?"

"Fine, you?" Angela felt, determinedly, that she should make this conversation as brief as possible so she could return to observing Benjamin.

Celina looked haughty. "I'm glad you asked. I have been enjoying the company of my…well, I hate to say _teacher's pet_, but…anyways, her name is Angela Myers. Fourth year Hufflepuff? Yes, a _charm_-ing girl, ha ha, see my little pun there? She just tells me _everything _about the other teachers…" Her green fingernails drummed ominously on the table. "You should hear what she says about…"

Angela cut her off, "Well, that's certainly very interesting. I must go see to my _students_…"

Celina turned the color of her nails. Under her breath- "I don't know why _she's _Head of House, honestly, must have bewitched Short…"

Luckily Angela had the sense to bite back several nasty remarks, and instead walked coolly away.


	6. Brian's Reply

Chapter 6: Brian's Reply

Dear Angela,

I am just fine. I miss you, of course, but I'm not sick or anything. Nothing especially interesting has been happening at work, except that one of my coworkers, Terry, has been acting a little weird.

I think that you should definitely watch Benjamin carefully. It sounds like he's up to no good, but we don't know the whole story. 'Innocent until proven guilty' (don't they say that in America or somewhere?).

Don't forget about my birthday. Maybe you could get something for me in Hogsmeade? I don't mean to be rude, but it has been ages since I've eaten my favorite Honeydukes treats. Now that I got my promotion there isn't much time for {here something unreadable is blotted out}

When's the first Quidditch match, and what are the houses in it? (I would like play-by-plays, if possible.) Seems like yesterday when I was playing Keeper…

Tell me everything about everything. I wish I could be at Hogwarts with you!

_Love, Brian_


	7. The Disappearance

Chapter 7: The Disappearance

It was the day Angela had been dreading: her 'chat' with Angie. Now that she knew Angie was close to Celina, too….well, she didn't know what to say. Should she drop hints, or pretend everything was normal?

"Professor!" Angie called as she slid into the room. "You look much better."

Angela was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Cel- I mean, I heard you didn't look so good in your classes today." Angie stuttered. "From my friend. A Ravenclaw," She added hurriedly.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked with a steely tone. "Because it's always good to tell the truth to a teacher."

Angie squirmed. "I know," She replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

With a warning look, Angela continued, "So, how are you? Anything unusual been going on?"

Angie was about to reply when she glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I…um…have to do my homework…"

Angela had a distinct feeling she was not being told something. "Why were you so anxious to talk, if you don't have time enough to?" She snapped.

"I didn't know Professor Price was going to give us so much homework," Angie retorted.

"Benjamin?" Angela asked, perking up.

"Yes, he was acting quite weird today," Angie continued, momentarily forgetting her homework. "Kind of jumpy, and like he had something really big on his mind…" She stopped. "Then again, so were you."

Ignoring the last comment, Angela said, "Do _you _have something on your mind?"

"N-not really," Angie stammered with a nervous laugh. Quickly she changed the subject, "You look like there's something you want to tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Except Celina, and any other teachers you like to talk to, sure," Angela said crushingly.

"Professor, I…" Angie trailed off. "How did you know?"

"Everything that happens to Celina is a secret from me, so, naturally, I know all of it." Angela replied.

"Do you have a spy?" Angie asked, interested.

Angela waved the question away. "I thought you had to do your Potions homework."

"Well," Angie reddened, "That was kind of an excuse…I accidentally told Celina that I'd talk to her today…"

"Don't overschedule yourself next time," Angela said sharply. "Five points from Hufflepuff."

"Yes, Professor Kroft." Angie said meekly as she gathered her belongings. "I _will_ make this up, I promise."

A contented hum of conversation filled the Great Hall. Students wanted to discuss in detail the upcoming Quidditch matches, especially Hufflepuff and Slytherin who were participating in the first game. Several plates of food were left untouched in the excitement. Angela glanced around, noticing that Jennifer Parker, the Transfiguration Teacher, sat silent, a confused look on her face. Immediately Angela knew Jennifer had noticed Celina's vacancy.

Jennifer turned to Professor Short. "Where's Celina?" She asked quizzically.

Short's previously pleasant expression Disapparated. "She's at St. Mungo's," He answered quietly.

"Is she visiting a friend?" Jennifer asked.

Angela tried to imagine Celina's friends, and an involuntary smile formed on her lips.

"No, but perhaps some of her friends are visiting her," Headmaster Short said in a no-nonsense tone.

Jennifer's smile was replaced by a horrified look. "You don't mean…"

"She's on the third floor," Short started gravely. "Potion and Plant Posioning. Benjamin had made some special potion for her on special request. Unfortunately, something in the steps went wrong. Luckily the healers were able to find a quick antidote; she should be out within a month."

"Have you found a substitute?" Jennifer managed to ask.

Now Short looked a trifle worried. . "Yes…"

Jennifer felt they needed to wrap up the conversation; other staff members were looking at them (including Angela, who had been watching the whole time). "Shouldn't you make an announcement? About Celina?"

Short looked resigned to the fact. "I suppose I have to. Here goes." He stood up, and instantly the room became silent.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He started. "Did any of you notice an empty chair?"

Colloquies filled the air. It seemed that all the students thought that Short had wanted them to talk while searching for the missing person. Quickly, he tried to resume order.

"It is the Charms chair." Every head turned towards the staff table at Celina's place.

"Yes, Miss Springley has unfortunately taken an extended leave. This is why I have asked a Professor Gray to come and substitute. He should be here tomorrow." Short gave a grim smile.

"For all those who have Charms today, consider that time free period." Short finished.

A couple cheers, presumably from those who now found themselves with free periods, followed these remarks. Most students and staff, however, just sat solemnly, without a word. Angela decided to take action. Her previously fierce rivalry with Celina had momentarily subsided, and now she wanted to do all that she could for her colleague. So she decided to go talk to Benjamin.


End file.
